Ghost Recon: Ronin
by Thenomad756
Summary: As the last of Raven rocks assets are eliminated, a terrorist organization calling themselves the Ronin surface and threaten biological attacks agaist the entire world. Now it's up to the ghosts and it's new members to eliminate the threat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "one hell of an intro"

Kozak awoke his head aching his ears ringing, he had no idea what had just happened all he remembered was talking with 30k before a massive force hit his body, as his eyes began to open all he could see was a large fire and the limp bodies of 30k and a few other soldiers that had been in the area. His ears rang for at least another minute as he struggled to even make sense of the situation when they did stop ringing all he could hear was the crackling of the flames, he picked himself up and groggily stumbled to 30k checking his vitals he could tell he was still alive but judging by the severe burn up his right arm and shoulder that may not be the case for much longer.

Kozak's adrenaline surged as he picked up 30's lifeless body and moved as fast as he could away from the flames towards what appeared to be a desert knoll. His legs ached as he move in a slow jog his body still in pain from the explosion. After what seemed like an eternity Kozak feel to his knees and gently placed 30 on the ground on his unburned side. Kozak didn't notice the extent of the burn until he analyzed it closely, torn and singed black fabric punctuated the predominantly bloody and charred skin. He grabbed some gauze from his and 30's BDU's and wrapped it as best he could before reaching for his radio and praying for someone to answer as he broadcasted the situation.

12/11/24 0100 hrs

6 hours earlier

"check your gear ladies and gentlemen drop zone in 10" Bear ordered in his thick Irish accent

Dingo grabbed his helmet off the empty seat next to him placing it on his unkempt dark black hair clicking in the strap avoiding his thick stubble, he made sure his BDU and body Armour were on him properly, rolled up his shirt sleeves and checked his ACR making sure his TAC scope was properly calibrated "combat ready sir" he called out in his light Aussie accent

Widow fixed her cap on to her short brown and put her tactical sunglasses on, checked her BDU was fastened properly to her hoody and checked her M110 "ready sir" she proclaimed in her prominent Russian accent

Ring-tail ran his hand through his buzz cut red hair before placing his beanie and headset on, he checked his Armour and grenade belt before placing his hood over his head and putting on his goggles and face mask adorned with a kitty mouth with the tongue stuck out, finally he checked his FN2000 and made sure the under-slung grenade launcher and red dot sit were properly attached " good to go sir" he excitedly announced in his British accent

Fox placed her helmet on her head making sure not to get her short black pony tail caught, she made sure her BDU was stocked with extra ammo before refastening her suppressor to her P90 and checking her laser sight was working " ready sir" she said in her distinct Latin accent

Lynx placed his headset on his dark brown hair, checked his gear and made sure his M249 SAW was loaded and cocked " I'm good" he shouted in his french accent

Bear gave his BDU and M16 one last check before making sure his Boony hat was secure on his bald head

" green light in 5 check your chutes" the crackled voice of the pilot declared

they all prepared their chutes, the green light came on "GO, GO, GO!" bear ordered within seconds they were all out the plane flying through the air for a second they forgot the world as they looked upon the beautiful vista of Vietnam. The cold air stung them as they reached terminal velocity only a few seconds before they had to open their chutes. They hit the ground a few dozen meters away from each other, they moved quickly through the brush of the jungle ready to face the enemy ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes

I'd like to apologize for the last chapter; it was too short and didn't really seem to go anywhere. This one is a little longer and I tried to make sure that I ended at a better point and improved describing the events but I'd appreciate constructive criticism so I know exactly where I'm going wrong

Chapter 2 "out of the frying pan..."

12/11/24 0136 hrs.

Somewhere in Vietnam

Dingo cut through the brush like a hot knife through butter, his objective was displayed in the sky the AR interface in his goggles giving constant information. He stopped as his objective came in sight, the grey concrete architecture standing out not to mention the trucks, jeeps and helicopters dotted around the base.

"this is Dingo objective in sight holding position" Dingo whispered just loud enough for his team mates to hear "roger await further orders" Bear responded who judging by the volume of his voice had not arrived at the objective.

Dingo was prone his binoculars drawn he noted the position of the enemies patrolling the outside of the large military base that stood before him, "this is Widow in position" Widow whispered through the comms her position showing up on dingos AR on the other side of the base, "good vantage point" dingo whispered to himself noting widows high and inconspicuous vantage point. "dingo watch yourself two rifle men armed with AK's headed in your direction" widow warned, dingo quickly spotted the two men, he moved back into some bushes and readied his rifle praying that he wouldn't have to use it. "Dingo for Christ's sake do not discharge your weapon unless it's one hundred per cent necessary, this op is too important to blow now" Bear ordered over the com.

Dingo was concealed well in the bush but it did him no good as one of the men tripped over his binoculars, 'damn it' he thought to himself as he fired two silenced shots rapidly into the heads of the two men. They hit the ground hard and unfortunately so did their rifles. The rifles loud full auto shots rang through the hilly jungle followed quickly by an alarm and the shouts of soldiers getting ready to find and kill any intruders. Dingo quickly ran to cover as his position was discovered by a sniper; shots rang out as he moved towards a fallen tree. Dingo laid against the tree the shots from the sniper keeping him pinned "Dingo what the fuck happened?" Bear practically screamed over the com.

"I… I don't know, a patrol discovered me I took them out but their guns went off and alerted the rest now a snipers pinning me" he said panicked at the thought that the enemy would be flanking him any moment. Almost as if on cue a support gunner came around the corner pointing his gun ready to fire.

19/11/24 1323 hrs.

Bethesda, Maryland - Walter reed national military medical centre

30 awoke groggily his painkiller riddled mind blissfully unaware of the disfiguring burn on his arm, he first noticed the familiar face of Kozak "heeey Kozak buddy, how are you today?" 30 rather shall we say detached voice "good 30 good" he said trying to sound happy "that's good, why am I in the hospital?" 30 said near passing out "uh… you fell and broke your arm" Kozak nervously responded "man that sucks" 30 muttered before falling back to sleep.

Kozak let out a relieved sigh as relived the now clearer events before the explosion the explosion.

_The day started like any other, Kozak got up, worked out and ate a craptacular MRE breakfast then heading down to the range to let off some steam. "How's it going man?" 30k asked only half caring as he looked down range aiming his stoner 63_

_"Not bad, yourself?" he responded as he prepared to fire his TAR-21 at the wooden target down range. _

_"Good, good except for this weird feeling in my gut" _

_"You feeling sick 30?" Kozak said squeezing the trigger and feeling the satisfying kick of a burst out of his rifle_

_"No, no just feeling a little off"30 responded firing a long burst, shredding the target_

_They emptied their clips down range before leaving the range and heading for a place to sit down finding some crates and sat down "where's pepper and the captain?" Kozak asked as he placed a cigarette in his mouth "out on some recon op" 30 responded they sat there for a few more minutes talking beforethe bases PA system called for 30 at the officers barracks and that was all that Kozak remembered before the heat and force hit him _

The door clicked snapping Kozak out of his deep thought. He turned his attention to see two men in suits enter the room "john Kozak?" one of them asked "yes how can I help you?" he responded.

"we're from the office of international affairs we believe that the attack you were the victim of and a failed U.N. op may be connected" the other man said " and we believe that a member of raven rock may be involved " Kozak shot up " tell me what I need to do".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "...into the fire"

Time slowed as Dingo looked down the barrel of an enemy's RPK he raised his ACR in response and pulled the trigger CLAK the sound of his rifle jamming rang harshly in his ears 'this is it' he thought to himself.

10/11/24 1627 hrs.

NATO Vietnamese forward operating base

Dingo raised his cigarette to his mouth and breathed in the nicotine and tobacco filled smoke, his eyes surveying the other people in the small briefing room he exhaled with a loud breath. The two men sitting in front of him were based on the winged daggers on their shoulders definitely SAS like him but from Britain, he had seen the brown haired woman behind him speaking to a Russian colonel so she was probably spetsnaz, based on the black haired women's accent she was south American most likely Brazilian, the man with dark brown hair was wearing a GIGN insignia. 'so SASR, GIGN, SAS, BFEsp and Spetsnaz all on the same op must be important' he thought to himself.

The door opened with a loud creak drawing everyone's attention to the two well-dressed men entering the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting" the tall, bald one said apologetically as he and the shorter, more unkempt of the two approached the screen at the front.

"Now you may be wondering why you are all hear today" the shorter one said as he activated the projector making what appeared to be a satellite photo with a large military base appears on screen. "this base is believed to be connected to an extremists organization known commonly as the 'Ronin' and you lucky winners have been selected to take it out."

The room feel silent the soldiers obviously expecting more from the G-men it was at least thirty seconds of silence and awkward looks before dingo raised his head "what exactly does this mean to us sir" dingo asked the two men. "To put it simply the Ronin have attacked Germany, Sweden and Italy and possible future targets include England, France, Brazil, Russia, Australia and several countries in the Middle East" the shorter one responded " that is why you're respective countries sent you here to ensure that they don't last that long" the tall one added.

The room went silent again as the soldiers processed this information "what's the plan?" They all almost yelled at the same time.

12/11/24 0123 hrs.

Widow hit the ground with a thud; she released her chute from her BDU and readied her M110. She moved through the jungle, her light gear allowing her to move quickly. Her AR showing her the path to a vantage spell check Australian point she chose from the satellite photos. After about ten minutes she reached a cliff face "son of bitch" she muttered as she prepared for the climb.

She dragged herself up the edge of the cliff, picked herself up and much to her relief saw her was vantage point only fifty meters ahead. "this is Dingo, objective in sight holding position'' she heard her Australian team mate whisper over the radio as she slowly walked toward the clearly marked objective making sure that no other marksmen had claimed the spot as their own.

By the time she reached her vantage point she was prone and readying her rifle she softly spoke into her com "this is Widow, in position" . She scanned the base looking for any patrols that may be approaching dingo's clearly marked position.

"dingo watch yourself two rifle men armed with AK's headed in your direction" widow warned, she saw the two men drop followed by loud gunfire

"what the hell?" she whispered to herself as the base's alarms went off, she scanned the base again to see all the men in the base running around looking for an intruder .

Widow looked back at dingo's position hoping they had not spotted him yet 'shit' she thought to herself as she saw the solider about to flank dingo's position. She breathed in, got a bead on him and pulled the trigger.

Dingo heart was beating faster than it had in his life. The body of the support gunner laid on the ground, blood and grey matter draining out the large jagged exit wound where his forehead was.

"Dingo move now" widow ordered over the com "roger" dingo responded as he un-jammed his gun and prepared to move to the building next to the fallen tree he was hiding behind. His legs launched him towards the building at an almost impossible speed as he got close he dived for it and rolled as he landed well behind the cover. He hugged the wall as he moved towards the edge of the wall which surprisingly was not being fired upon, he peaked at the enemies position they were moving towards him slowly, keeping low as to avoid widows sight 'two riflemen, four support gunners, an anti-tank gunner and a jeep armed with a mini-gun' dingo noted the amount of men in his head "Widow there's too many for me to handle solo, any update on the others positions?" dingo whispered far too preoccupied with tracking the enemies approaching movements to check their positions with his AR "we aren't far out give us thirty seconds" Lynx who had been very silent finally spoke "got it" dingo replied relieved that he had backup coming.

As dingo finally moved his head back into cover he heard the all too sudden sound of a mini-gun spinning up. His position was quickly peppered with rounds, as the concrete corner of the building turned to nothing but grey sand and rocks dingo moved further along the wall of the building.

Dingo kept his head down as the unending sound of rapid mini-gun fire punctuated the streams of orange whizzing past the side of the building.

"fire in the hole"

"ring-tail" dingo asked as the sound of the mini-gun was stopped by a loud explosion and replaced with various sounds of small arms fire.

Dingo checked his AR. Fox, Bear, Ring-tail and Lynx's position showing up as four blue diamonds against the building next to him "Dingo move on my mark" Bear ordered as dingo moved closer to what was left of the buildings corner "yes sir" dingo responded as Bear and Fox threw out two smoke grenades. The smoke from the grenades slowly grew thicker and thicker until it was so thick that no one could see through "mark" bear yelled on cue Dingo moved as fast as he could toward the building opposite.

He reached his team-mates relatively quickly and positioned himself at the end of the now five-man line against the wall, aiming toward the other corner waiting for anyone who may attempt to flank "nice of you to join us Dingo" ring-tail quipped as Bear formulated a plan "fuck you ring-tail" Dingo harshly responded.

"ok here's the plan; Dingo find any anti air weapons you can find and make sure no helicopters take off with the device, widow cover Lynx as he sets C4 around the motor pool, fox and ringtail your with me we're going to search for the device and Intel inside the buildings ok?" bear calmly ordered

"yes sir" they responded


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Orders"

22/11/24 0534 hrs.

NATO Vietnamese FOB

Kozak took in his surroundings as the car he was in had entered some kind of military base. He had spent the last three days being convinced to leave 30 and assist in some kind of NATO op. "we're here sergeant Kozak" said the driver of the car.

Kozak exited the vehicle and took a more thorough look at the base. The large control tower was the most noticeable building as it was higher than the various hangars and barracks dotted around the large airbase, men and vehicles moved around the base some rushing and others taking a slower pace. Kozak noticed two men heading towards him out of the corner of his eye "sergeant Kozak nice of you to finally join us" a tall, bald man said the impatience evident in his rough voice.

12/11/24 0154 hrs.

Dingo moved between cover as he headed toward the large armoury that was a few dozen metres ahead. "dingo update?" bear calmly inquired over the com "I've found an armoury few tangos out front nothing I can't handle" he said as the men in at the armoury noticed him and opened fire on his position not noticing his quick roll to the building next to him.

"Hold your fire" one of the 5 soldiers yelled, they slowly approached the cover he had hid behind when they saw him. What appeared to be the leader was less than a metre away when he realized that dingo had moved. "he isn't heURGH" the leader screamed as dingo drove his combat knife into his back piercing his heart causing blood to splatter over the concrete, the other soldiers opened fire on dingo either knowing that their leader was dead or not caring. Dingo threw the leaders body towards the two closest soldiers before running toward them running his knife through the throat of one before spinning around and shoving the knife the chin of the other soldier and using his fresh corpse as a shield for the spray of fire of the other two soldiers.

Whilst the corpse stopped the bullets he dashed towards the other two, ramming one of them to the ground using the corpse as a battering ram. Dingo threw his knife into the eye of the one that he did not knock down before throwing his foot down on the wrist of the one currently under the corpse's weight.

Dingo pulled out his M1911 A1, moved the corpse and aimed his sidearm at the soldier "ok asshole you got the code to the armoury? Please note that if I don't like your answer I'll blow your brains all over the concrete K?" he said kneeling down and putting the gun against the soldiers head and pulling the hammer back "it's 63856 ok just let me go" the soldier pleaded .

Dingo smacked him across the head knocking him unconscious and ran towards the armoury confident that any other enemies in the area would have come running when they heard the shots. When he reached the armoury door he tapped in the code and after a beep the door unlocked, he turned the door handle and entered slowly his ACR poised to fire on any enemy he saw.

"Marco" he yelled hoping to get the attention of any of the soldiers in the building, on cue three enemies popped up from cover **THWIP THWIP THWIP **they fell to the floor their brains spread all over the wall they were standing in front of.

Dingo scanned the armoury for more tangos but to no avail, he then searched for the AA weapons he had been searching for but with much more luck, "oh hell the fuck yes" he muttered to himself as he picked up the stinger missile he had found.

"Lynx move now" widow yelled over the radio, on cue lynx moved from the waist high concrete road block he was hiding against. The fifty cal that had pinned him had stopped firing, lynx assuming that widow had taken care of the gunner. He jump for one of the trucks in the motor pool

"Widow Do you have my position?" he scanned the area making sure he was not blind-sided by an enemy

"I got you" she calmly responded

"Cover me while I place the charges it could take a while" lynx trailed off towards the end as he stared at a few dozen trucks lined perfectly beside and behind the one was hiding behind.

As he said this he felt a small amount of liquid hit the back of his neck, he turned around to see a solider with a jagged wound through his head "not a problem" widow confidently declared

12/11/24 0209hrs

"Bear get down!" foxed yelled as she shot two enemy soldiers that had kicked down the door that acted as the secondary entrance to the large hangar they had decided was the place the device would most likely be hidden.

"Thanks" bear piped up as ring-tail helped him to his feet

By this time dingo now armed with a stinger missile and lynx having destroyed the motor pool had joined them in the search for the device.

"Widow warn us if any helos try to take off while we search the building for the device" bear ordered as him and the others entered the building.

The large hangar was filled to the brim with various vehicles and machinery "plenty of places to hide" bear thought to himself as they began to sweep the building. "Clear" was eventually declared by all of them

They slowly approached the centre were a large crate resided, its lid was nailed shut "dingo help me with this" bear said throwing dingo one of two crowbars he had found near the crate.

The two SAS operatives struggled to open the crate as lynx, fox and ring-tail watched the entrances after about a minute they finally managed to loosen the lid enough to move it off. They slid the lid off carefully making sure that no wire trap had been placed in the crate. When they were confident that it would be safe to open the crate they took the lid off completely to reveal an empty crate.

"What the fuck?!" Dingo angrily yelled as he turned away from the crate kneeled down and placed his face in his hands.

"This is... This can't be it, this is the only building we haven't checked" bear barely uttered.

"Yeah no shit... I knew this op was sketchy" Dingo impatiently commented getting up from his kneeling position and kicking the crate.

"it must be somewhere else in the hangar" fox said now having joined the two men

"if this device is as unstable as those suits said, keeping this thing anywhere other than a crate this large and padded would the stupidest possible thing anyone could do. They might have moved it" dingo retorted

"Guys I'm seeing an enemy helo taking of you need to get out here now" widow responded as if on cue.

They moved toward the entrance, as they did dingo piped up "I'm telling you Bear sketchy as fuck"


End file.
